


if the universe were a blue eyed boy

by sunflowerv28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Soft Louis Tomlinson, except theyre in the same grade, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerv28/pseuds/sunflowerv28
Summary: harry always thought it was impossible for the world to stop turning. he was wrong.or; harry is whipped, and i was feeling philosophical when i wrote this
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	if the universe were a blue eyed boy

Time is a construct. No one really knows if it exists. If we weren’t here, would time still be a thing? Eventually humanity will cease to exist, but the universe will still move on. Planets will still spin, stars will still shine, the world will still turn. When you think about the past — what you did yesterday, what you did last month, what you did last year — what's telling you that it was a day ago, or a month ago, or a year ago? Someone came up with those terms thousands of years ago, and we just went with it. There is no ‘hour’ without people to live those hours. All you can really confirm is that you are right here, right now (though, that could still be up for debate).  


Right here, right now, there is a small boy with innocent blue eyes and fluffy brown hair tucked into Harry’s side, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  


It's late at night, the sun far passed set, the cloudy night sky faintly lit by the moon. A soft breeze blows through the window, setting the curtains adrift, a soft rustling following behind. Tree branches rustle and crack, tapping against the side of the small house. The browning leaves susurrate, sending them fluttering away and drifting to the ground. The crickets chirp a song of comfortable silence, the humid air being their muse. The neighborhood sleeps the night away, preparing for the next day, which is probably what Harry should be doing, but he’s young. He can afford to stay up late every now and then. Outside of the boy’s small bubble, everything is as usual, the same amongst hundreds before. Outside, the world keeps turning.  


Inside, there is a movie playing — some random one put on to fill the silence, one which hardly had a plot to begin with, so what was the point of even trying to keep up? The words blend into the small boy’s quiet snuffles, who’d fallen into a deep sleep ten minutes into the movie. Who could blame him? He’d had a long, long day pretending to pay attention in class. Half-finished boxes of takeout sit upon the kitchen counter, abandoned by the two boys early on in the night. Unfinished homework assignments lay untouched on the dining room table, from a half-hearted attempt at being productive. Deep down, both boys knew they wouldn't get anything done, but it's the thought that counts. “At least we tried,” they'd say. The corresponding backpacks sit on the chairs beside it, thrown open and left. There was no one else home; Gemma being off at university and Harry’s parents on their weekly date night. The cat quietly sleeps on the kitchen counter, tired in her old age. Outside the boy’s bubble, it was a normal night in the Styles’ Household. With this, the world keeps turning.  


The boy shuffles against Harry, muttering in his sleep. He subconsciously pulls him closer to his side, keeping his eyes fixed on the movie (not that he was actually watching it, of course). If he could, Harry would do this every night. This was home — Louis tucked into his side, a bowl of half-eaten popcorn in his lap, unfinished homework assignments that they both knew needed done, but couldn't give less of a shit about. That's what home was. And at home, even then, the world kept turning.  


But when the sleepy, cuddly boy let out a whispered “Harry,” the world stopped. It wasn’t something big, some huge disaster that ended all life. No — life continued on for everyone else, perhaps, but here, right now, for Harry, the world ceased spinning.  


Harry smiles down at his boy, eyes shining with so much love, you’d think they’re glowing Maybe that was why it was cloudy; the universe didn’t want everyone to see that Harry had borrowed the stars, that they now sat in his eyes to tell the boy how much he loved him. Maybe that could be their little secret, Harry’s and the Universe’s. What you don’t know can’t hurt you, right?  
He ran his fingers though the older boy’s hair, gently brushing the fringe out of his eyes. Louis melted into the touch, pushing his head up into Harry’s hand. Turns out, not only was there a cat sleeping on the counter, but also a cat sleeping half in Harry’s lap. The boy didn’t even have to be awake to beg Harry for attention, Harry thinks, it must just be written in his dna. He’s not sure the boy is aware of what he would do for him. Louis has himself wrapped so tight around Harry’s finger, that he’s not sure you’d be able to unwind him even if you wanted to. Not that Harry wants that — no — Louis’ _it_ for Harry, there’s no one else that could be more perfect for him.  


Everyone else can see it, too. Niall makes a crack at it at least once a day, Zayn scoffs, albeit fondly, and Liam— well, Liam’s like a puppy. Harry’s not sure he could make an even slightly offensive joke if he tried. Then again, so is Niall. But if Niall was a puppy, he’d be like a dalmatian, always on the go. But also — Liam wants to be a firefighter, so maybe he's the dalmatian. Whatever, dogs aside, the boys are well aware of how much Harry loves Louis.  


Their parents know too. Jay gave him the vote of approval practically the second she met Harry. Once she saw that “Sure, Louis, I’ll get you ice cream” (Louis didn’t cry out in joy, he didn’t) and the stars in his eyes (which, okay, so maybe it was Harry’s, the universe’s, and Jay’s secret) she knew Harry was treating her boy right. Anne and Robin are well aware, of course. Harry has a sneaking suspicion that her and Jay have a scrapbook of pictures of just Harry staring lovingly at Louis, but that's beside the point. Anne liked Louis before she even met him, with the amount Harry talked about him. God, he wouldn't shut up, still doesn’t. Robin just liked the fact that he finally had someone to talk about football with, because god knows Harry doesn’t know jack shit about anyone besides David Beckham. So yes, the parents saw it too.  


Not to mention their counterparts at school. For god's sake, they probably knew before Harry even did. Everyone knew they’d win the cutest couple. Hell, they’d won it in year 10 before they were even dating, which, he should probably thank the kids who voted for them, because they were part of the reason they got together. To be honest, they sort of admired them. They were the couple everyone wanted to be. But people couldn’t even be jealous — that's the thing — because they fit together so goddamn well.  


Needless to say, they were meant to be, and Harry was up Louis’ ass, literally sometimes, Harry supposes (but they kinda share that, really).  


Harry didn’t realize that he’d never looked away from Louis, just continued to stare (lovingly, very lovingly, it was sickingly really). He guesses that’s what happens when the world stops; it makes you stop too. He couldn’t even hear anything, not even the horrible movie that Louis ha-  


“Harrrrry. Hazza. Hazzzza. Haz,” Louis poked his dimple, the left one of course, it was his favorite, and happened to often appear when Harry was doing his creepy love stare. Which, before you ask, yes, Louis most definitely notices it.  


“Oh Lou! You’re awake!” Harry's smile widened immensely, thus bringing out Louis’ second favorite dimple (the right one, obviously).  


“Yeah, you twat, I’m awake, not that you would’ve noticed with all that staring. What were you doing in that pretty little head of yours?”  


“You”  


“Me? Jesus Harry, let a man wake up before you suggest that stuff,”  


“No! No- I meant- I was thinking about you”  


“What about me?  


“How much I loveeee you!”  


Louis rolled his eyes, “You’re such a sap, dear god.”  


“You love it though”  


Louis did love it, but no one had to know that. What he did know, and what Harry needed to know, was that he was tired, so he told him as much. “Hazza, I’m tired. Take me to bed this instant”  


“Jeez, what am I? Your slave?”  


“Precisely! Now take me to bed before I push you off the couch and sleep here myself”  


“You won't do that though”  


“I would too!”  


He didn’t. There's a possibility that Harry may also be tad bit wrapped around Louis’ finger. Just a little bit.  


“Alright, kitten, I’ll carry you to bed if you so please” Harry scooped Louis up easily, because, much to his dismay, he was tiny. They both know he’s not actually 5”9 like he says, but if that's what Louis says, then so be it  


“I- What- Pffffft! I am not a kitten! Why would you even say such a thing?! If- If anything, I’d be a lion! Or- Or a Tiger! A big, ferocious tiger, who ate people and was the biggest tiger ever and…”  


And as Harry whisked Louis away to bed, and Louis droned on about how there was no way in hell he was even remotely like a kitten, the world.... Well the world kept moving. For everyone else, the world kept turning, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and life moved on. But right here, right now, Harry wasn’t sure if the world ever started spinning again. And, he found that he didn’t quite care — not even the slightest bit. So if the world stopped turning for Harry that day, then no one had to know but him and the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> ah so i've never written a fanfic before?? so my apologies if it sucks ass. if it didn't suck then i hope you enjoyed it! I'm also going to point out right now that i did not proofread this, like, at all, so if there's a bunch of typos then blame google docs for not catching them. also sorry if the formating kinda sucked, like i said i've never posted anything on ao3 before. anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
